Living with Danger
Living with Danger is the first installment of the Dangerverse ''series by Anne B. Walsh, followed by Living without Danger. Started in 2004 and finished in 2005, ''Living with Danger is 222,607 words long, beating each of the first four Harry Potter books in length. Living with Danger consists of 50 chapters, and tells of the formation of the Pack and their struggles to stay hidden from the Wizarding World. Summaries Synopsis !Spoiler Warning! Not quite six months after the events of Halloween 1981, a family known as the Pack comes into being, intended to help and support all those who were worst hurt by that day. Original members of the Pack: * Remus Lupin (alpha male) * Gertrude "Danger" Granger-Lupin (alpha female) * Sirius Black (beta male) * Aletha Freeman-Black (beta female) * Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (cubs, both not-yet-two). Members added later: * Meghan Black (cub, born to Sirius and Aletha on 1 June, 1983) * Draco Black (cub, born Draco Malfoy, adopted into the Pack by his mother's wishes on his fourth birthday, 26 July, 1984). Please note that the DV was started before JKR clarified Hermione's age or provided a birthday for Draco, Remus, or Sirius. Though they must live in hiding, due to Sirius's status as a wanted man and Harry's (and later Draco's) as supposedly kidnapped children, the Pack manages to learn, laugh, love, and even make friends. Among these are Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and (reluctantly on both sides) Severus Snape. The latter's discovery of their London home causes them to uproot themselves and reestablish their household near that of two families with children around the cubs' ages. Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, are soon firm friends with their new neighbors, taking piano and voice lessons from Aletha along with the cubs. When Sirius is found out and arrested close to Christmas 1990, all the Pack's members must face their fears to win the day. Danger, in an encounter with the demigod-like Founders of Hogwarts, tries to make a bargain whereby she will remain with the Founders and the rest of the Pack will receive a magical happy ending. Remus, following her to the Founders' Castle, argues persuasively that his own ending cannot be happy without her, and Danger realizes the groundlessness of her own fear, that Remus only loved her because of her "taming" magic. The Pack's cubs, with the help of their friends, locate Peter Pettigrew and produce him at the trial the next day, alive, to corroborate Sirius's "impossible" story and clear his name. Nine months later, the older three cubs, along with Ron, leave for Hogwarts. Meghan befriends a boy who is looking for his toad on platform nine and three-quarters, then introduces him to her family, and Neville Longbottom boards the Hogwarts Express with his new friends, promising to write to Meghan. Dudley Dursley is also present, as he was rendered magical by a curse Remus and Danger laid on the Dursley family the night they rescued Harry. Hogwarts, brace for impact.Dangerverse Summary Page on Google Docs Chapters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # References External links * * Category:Stories: Main Dangerverse